Croisade
by Lorinea
Summary: Tiens toi droit, ne lâche pas ton ennemi du regard, maintient ta garde. En combat une seule erreur peut t'être fatale. Chers fidèles nous sommes rassemblés ici pour une révoltante affaire. Une communauté impie a dépassé les bornes cette nuit.


Voici mon OS pour le projet macaronis aux cahuètes organisé par Myfanwi pour l'anniversaire de Fred.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient au cast comme d'habitude et je touche pas de sous. Si ça arrive je fais une conv pour la fanbase!

* * *

Croisade

\- Tiens-toi droit, ne lâche pas ton ennemi du regard, maintient ta garde. En combat une seule erreur peut t'être fatale.

Un jeune garçon tenait une épée en bois entre ses mains et écoutait les conseils avisés de son père. Il tentait de lui tenir tête dans un combat factice depuis presque une demi-heure et il ne lui épargnait rien. La moindre faille se retournait contre lui. C'était dur mais juste. Il le formait à devenir lui aussi un fervent défenseur de la Lumière. Il le prenait comme un privilège malgré son jeune âge. Il croyait en cet enseignement, rendre la Justice à tout prix !

Il décida d'attaquer de nouveau sur l'invitation de son paternel. Une attaque frontale destinée à tester la défense adverse. Un seul mouvement de ce dernier suffit à le déséquilibrer et il finit au sol, la pointe de l'épée sur sa nuque.

-Là, tu es mort. Toujours garder ses appuis Théo.

Il l'aida à se relever et décida de mettre fin à la séance. Son fils s'inclina respectueusement. Il semblait partagé entre la déception de s'être fait si facilement vaincre et la satisfaction d'avoir appris de nouvelles choses dans l'art du combat.

Le paladin lui sourit néanmoins :

-Nous reprendrons à mon retour de campagne.

-Pensez-vous revenir à temps pour mon anniversaire père ?

-Je te le promets.

-Et un homme de l'Eglise est toujours de parole lui répondit-il le regard pétillant.

Malheureusement ce genre d'engagement ne peut rien contre cette force qu'est la mort.

/

Occupé à monter Lumière, le jeune étalon offert par son père, Theo releva la tête. Son professeur l'avait quitté précipitamment pendant sa leçon d'équitation. Un messager pressé lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, l'air navré. Un très mauvais présentement le pris. Viktor vient vers lui.

-Théo je mets fin à ta leçon. Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose de difficile… Ton père… est mort. On a ramené son corps ici.

Théo senti son sang se glacer. Oui son père était revenu. Mais il ne lui souhaitera plus jamais son anniversaire.

-Ils l'ont déposé au niveau de l'autel familial. Souhaiterais-tu le voir ?

Viktor prit la tête de l'enfant qui se baissait pour un assentiment. Il le dirigea par l'épaule dans la pièce funéraire. La vue du cadavre de son père sembla débloquer une rage inouïe.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Un groupe d'hérétiques a pris son escouade en traitre pendant une de ses patrouilles. Il s'est interposé pour protéger l'un de ses soldats. Il n'a rien pu faire.

-C'est parce qu'Il n'était pas assez fort. Moi je le serai…

L'enfant serra ses petits poings rageurs.

Viktor se mordit la lèvre s'y attendant.

\- Je suis désolé Théo mais j'ai une terrible nouvelle pour toi. Dans les derniers moments de sa vie, c'était la volonté de ton père et elle ne peut pas être contredite… Dans son testament Il a interdit à l'église de la lumière de t'enseigner les voies des paladins.

Le jeune garçon le regarda incompréhensif.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-Il ne veut pas que tu suives sa voie. Je suis désolé Théo. Mais tu ne pourras pas devenir paladin.

-Je serai paladin quoi qu'il arrive. Même si je dois rejoindre les inquisiteurs.

-Tu n'auras pas le soutient de la Lumière.

-Pas besoin de la Lumière pour répandre la Justice ! Son ton monta violemment.

Il était furieux. Son père, son modèle avait été tué par des hérétiques. Il leur ferait payer jusqu'au dernier. Au nom de la Justice. Et si ni Viktor, ni son père ne lui apporterait du soutien dans sa quête alors il atteindrait son but par lui-même.

/

Une grande assemblée de soldats était réunie dans un village de campagne, devant un haut responsable de l'église de la Lumière. Fraîchement sorti de sa formation militaire Theo attendait que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Chers fidèles nous sommes rassemblés ici pour une révoltante affaire. Une communauté impie a dépassé les bornes cette nuit. Dans notre grande magnanimité dans la liberté de culte nous les avons laissés se réunir autour de leur pseudo Dieu dans leur lopin minable. Ce groupe s'est étendu jusqu'aux villes voisines et a brûlé plusieurs chapelles de la Lumière. Ils refusent de nous soumettre les coupables. Nous ne pouvons laisser ce crime impuni! Nous irons leur offrir une dernière chance de rédemption avant leur annihilation. Êtes-vous avec moi?

Une clameur sourde et furieuse lui répondit. Satisfait il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'ennemi. Théo rejoignit les rangs prêts à en découdre. Si la diplomatie échouait ce serait sa première bataille en tant que soldat de la Lumière. Malgré le frein qu'avait mis son père à son rêve, il avançait. S'il n'avait pu devenir paladin par du soutien, il prévoyait de le devenir en montant progressivement en grade.

A l'abord du village une délégation semblait déjà prête à les accueillir.  
-Vous êtes donc revenu.  
-Livrez-nous les criminels qui ont brûlé nos lieux de culte !

-Certainement pas. Ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à la voix de notre seigneur tout-puissant. Sur nos terres, ces chapelles n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ce ne sont pas nos croyances.

-Ce genre de pratique est inadmissible ! Repentez-vous, cessez ce culte impie et quittez ces terres. Vous ne méritez pas de vous réunir. Ce sera mon dernier avertissement.

-Nous sommes des croyants et nous croyons en Maître Fery ! Ces terres lui appartiennent désormais. Attaquez-nous et nous nous défendront jusqu'au dernier.

Plusieurs hommes de différents milieux s'avancèrent armés comme ils le pouvaient. Des épées dont l'état était plus ou moins vétuste, des arbalètes usées, des arcs fait main mais également des outils tels des fourches, pioches et bêches. Ils semblaient déterminés à ne pas céder.

Le visage de l'ecclésiastique se durcit :

-Ainsi soit-il.

D'un geste de la main il donna l'ordre de l'attaque.

L'armée chargea violemment dans cette masse humaine qui ne réagit que lorsque le premier coup fut porté. Théo encouragea son cheval Lumière, peu habitué au combat, à entrer dans la mêlée. D'abord réticent à ôter la vie, lorsque l'un de ses camarades se fit transpercer par une fourche il décapita l'assaillant. Une brusque nausée le pris. Il venait d'ôter une vie. Cependant le temps n'était pas aux réflexions mais à la survie. Les conseils avisés de son père lui revinrent en mémoire : _«_ _Tient-toi droit, ne lâche pas ton ennemi du regard, maintient ta garde. En combat une seule erreur peut t'être fatale. »_

Il sauta de Lumière et dans un réflexe inouï il leva son bouclier pour parer un violent coup d'épée et répliqua de la sienne en traversant la cuisse de son ennemi. Celui-ci lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux ce qui lui offrit l'ouverture nécessaire pour l'achever. Il le fit sans aucune hésitation. Plus aucun sentiment n'avait sa place. Il était devenu une machine de guerre.

Durant une brève accalmie il répondit sans aucune hésitation, aux mots paniqués d'un de ses compagnons:

-Ne leur montrez jamais vos hésitations ou peurs. Ces hérétiques ne sont que des misérables.

La poussière qui vole, la boue qui alourdissait son avancement, les reflets sur les armures autour de lui, les flèches qui volent, les cris de douleur et de souffrance. Tous ses sens lui paraissaient décuplés et il se frayait un chemin dans l'ensemble de chairs faisant un véritable massacre. Son bouclier fracassait des membres, son épée tranchait et faisait gicler le sang autour de lui.

/

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée et le dernier membre de la communauté retombé, Théo lâcha ses armes et tomba à genoux. Epuisé, blessé, écœuré il porta son regard sur ce gâchis de vies humaines. Si seulement ils s'étaient rendus à la raison… Un détail attira son attention, au loin un homme très bien apprêté semblait ravi de cette situation. Discrètement, Théo tenta d'intercepter ce curieux personnage. A son approche l'Homme se retourna immédiatement et lui sourit. Son regard semblait flamboyer d'une étincelle malsaine. Au fond de lui Théo reconnu immédiatement un démon.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je me distrayais soldat. Vous m'avez offert du beau spectacle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ne les avez-vous pas entendus clamer mon nom ? Je suis Fery. Quel dommage qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. J'avais réuni une fidèle petite communauté. Je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle occupation.

-Tout ça n'était donc qu'un jeu pour vous?

-Vous seuls êtes venus les déloger et imposer VOS principes. Ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne.

Le rire suffisant du Démon acheva la patience de Théo déjà fortement mise à mal et il le chargea. Ce dernier d'un simple mouvement de main l'envoya au loin tel un fétu de paille puis il disparut après un dernier signe amical.

-Nourrissez votre colère. Elle fait des merveilles en matière de destruction paladin.

* * *

Tout est parti du live 3 avec une phrase "Lumière est un cheval de guerre habitué, mais toi Théo même si tu es un soldat aguerri, tu es affaibli par cette pluie." Je voulais donc montré le passé de soldat de Théo. Puis le live 4 avec ce bourrin de Fred j'ai eu l'impression d'être encouragée dans mon délire :')

Une review pour donner votre avis? :3

PS: Si quelqu'un trouve la référence à Yousei teikoku je lui fait deux fois plus de bisous et si il veut je lui écris n'importe quoi *u*


End file.
